Forever
by Rayamon
Summary: Someone is sick of the Kari/TK/Davis love triangle,and decides to end it the only way he can...by getting rid of his rival. For good.


Author's note: Oo man, this is a weird one

Author's note: Oo man, this is a weird one! I got the idea from channel surfing one day and seeing bits of a documentary about murderers. And since I've now got a thing about the Kari/TK/Davis love triangle...

I don't know if this classes as horror, but it's close enough!

Kudos to Pulsar again for beta-ing! Be warned, she said this freaked her out, and it takes an awful lot of freak out my beta-reader...

***********************************************************************

****

Forever

By Rayamon

He stood in the front of the mirror and gazed dully at his reflection.

It wasn't really him that stared back lifelessly.

It was someone else.

He just wasn't the same.

Not anymore.

The second he pulled the trigger, he had changed.

The minute the idea had entered his head, he had changed.

The day this whole mess had started, he had changed.

But it wasn't his fault.

It was _HIM._

Kari was destined to be with him. At the time, he had been in love with her, but she didn't know it.

Then _he _walked into his life.

He didn't know that Kari had known that jerk. That baka.

That _kisama._

He hadn't known that he'd been capable of such hate until they had met. Admittedly, he had been cautious at first. Someone was trying to get into Kari's good books. That wasn't too bad.

The days wore on.

He didn't know what had caused him to become this way.

Wait, yes he did.

Jealousy.

He wanted Kari.

Someone else wanted Kari.

But Kari was HIS, not some two-bit layabout who just waltzed into her life. Kari was his. She had always been.

Hikari Kamiya. Hikari Takaishi. Hikari Motomiya.

Which one sounded better?

He knew.

He always knew.

Kari belonged to him.

He belonged to her.

Looking back through his life, he had always thought love triangles to be pointless. Tai, Sora and Matt. Joe, Mimi and Izzy. And Michael. No, wait, the last was a square.

Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke.

Kari, TK and Davis.

That was just WRONG!

It echoed mockingly in his head. Kari, TK, Davis. Kari, TK, Davis. Kari, TK, Davis. Kari, TK, Davis.

__

He couldn't take it anymore!!!

His life with Kari had been perfect. He had her all to himself.

Then HE came.

From the day they met in the classroom, he knew they would be rivals.

Well, they weren't anymore.

No siree.

No more love triangles.

Just him and Kari.

Forevermore.

He went over to the dresser and rummaged through his drawers. A black bowtie. To match his black jacket and trousers.

It was almost laughable.

He was going to his own victim's funeral.

Of course no one knew it was him. He'd made sure of that. No one would know. He'd cried crocodile tears before, he'd do it again. Like when they broke the news to him, be pretended to break down and sob.

Inside, he was laughing.

And he'd been laughing ever since.

He sat on his bed and tied his bowtie.

On the nightstand beside his bed were a pair of goggles.

His goggles.

__

'The leader of the Digi-Destined just wouldn't look right without them...'

How right you were, Tai.

Until he saw himself in a mirror, he didn't know how good he looked in them.

__

Googuru wa akashi da ze   
Ano hito kara ore e to 

He giggled.

Would it be respectable to wear goggles to a funeral?

Probably not.

He picked them up and put them on.

Why not add insult to injury?

They didn't exactly go with the suit, but it didn't matter.

He laughed again.

He was alone in the house, so it was all right. No one to hear him.

He began to sing again.

__

Kimi mo egao wo misete   
Zutto be all right... 

Oh yes, it certainly was all right now. Definitely.

He'd made sure of that.

He didn't know where the idea had come from. Perhaps from the TV programs he watched. Perhaps from the games he played. Perhaps from the songs he listened to.

But once it was in his head, it wouldn't leave.

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

At first he was horrified at the thought. Kill his friend? He must've been more unhinged than he first thought.

But there was one thing he hadn't counted on.

Jealousy.

The days went by.

Adventures in the Digital World came and went.

The feelings of rage and anger grew.

Everytime he saw him, he just wanted to scream and rip him into pieces. Kari was HIS!! How dare he be in the same room as her? How DARE he even breathe the same air as her?

Suddenly the murder idea became much more plausible.

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

He found himself reading books on murderers. He found himself reading Joe's medical notes. He found himself watching Crimewatch.

Watching Crimewatch? For ideas? He really was obsessed.

He even once found himself making a voodoo doll.

Now _that _was going a bit too far. A small part of his mind, the bit that was still sane, screamed at him to stop before this went too far.

But he wanted it to go too far.

Or how else would Kari be with him?

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

He lay awake at night, dreaming of what to do.

Drowning.

Poisoning.

Strangling.

Falling.

So many ways to die.

But only one life to lose.

Eventually, he decided what to do.

Akiyoshi. The black sheep of the family. Permanently drunk or in trouble with the police. A distant cousin disowned by his whole family.

But also the owner of various firearms.

It was simple to break into his flat. The door was hanging off its hinges. A swift kick soon bought it down.

A brief rummage round.

Akiyoshi obviously hadn't been home for a while. Dirty mugs piled up by the sink, worn clothes lay in reeking heaps, hentai mangas strewn across the apartment.

Firearms under the bed.

He knew enough about guns from all the spy movies he'd seen.

A Desert Eagle. A type of pistol. Small, concealable, powerful.

A silencer. No noise.

He shoved them in his backpack and left.

Akiyoshi wouldn't know.

If he ever came home.

At school the next day, he was shivering with excitement as he watched his rival.

One day left to live.

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

Night time. Not too late, but dark enough.

A phone call.

Can you come to the park? It's urgent.

No, leave the Digimon. I need to tell you something in private.

Yes, it's very important.

Come by yourself.

All alone.

Make sure no one follows you.

Meet me by that big oak tree.

You'll be there in 15 minutes? Great.

See you there.

He hung up, made his excuses and left.

Half way to the park, it began to rain.

What a perfect setting.

All he needed was thunder and lightning.

It was a great night to die.

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

He waited under the shade of the oak tree. Now or never. Kari's love forever.

But was it worth it?

Was it worth the life of someone else?

__

Oh yes.

Then he saw him.

Head bent against the rain, he came scurrying up towards the shadow of the tree.

His hand tightened around the gun.

"You picked a fine night for a meeting!" he spluttered, taking off his hat and shaking the water from his hair "What did you want me for? What was so urgent you just had to speak to me?"

He smiled coyly.

He lifted the gun from his pocket.

"Whoa!" his rival exclaimed "Where'd you get that?"

He smiled again.

He raised the gun and pointed it at his chest.

"What are you..."

****

Pwt

It was a strange noise for a silencer to make, but it sounded heavenly.

They stood there in the rain, looking at each other.

Brown eyes to blue eyes.

Chocolate eyes to sapphire eyes.

Then his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the rain-soaked grass.

His breath came in short gasps. The rain mingled with the blood pouring from his chest. Thick, red lifeblood.

He choked and gazed up at his killer, and uttered just one single word.

"_Why?_"

"Because," he snarled "She's _MINE!_"

He lowered the muzzle towards the dying boy's head.

He smiled.

No one heard the faint 'pwt' sound that came from the shadow of the tall oak tree.

He had threw the gun in the river. No one would ever find it again. And if they did, all his fingerprints would be washed off. And if they traced the gun, it'd lead them right back to Akiyoshi.

No witnesses.

No one would ever guess that it was him.

He had covered his tracks well.

He went back home as if nothing had happened.

The death wasn't announced under two days later. A passer-by walking a dog had found the body, and it wasn't until later that they managed to identify him. He got a phone call from a tearful Yolie about it. He'd feigned shock, pretended to cry, be heartbroken.

He decided to pay Kari a visit.

There she was, crying her eyes out. Over _him. _She'd get over it soon enough.

She cried into his chest as he held her, the tears of light staining his top.

"Why? Why _him? _How could anyone do such a thing? And why _him??_"

"There are some twisted people in the world, Kari. People who'll do crazy things. But I'll never let ANY of them hurt you again. Not like this. I'll protect you."

And as she cried, he smiled sadistically.

__

Get rid of him.

Put him out of the picture.

Then Kari will be yours.

Forever.

And now, she was.

A mass investigation was launched. Police combed the area for the weapon, a motive. People arrested but later released. Questionings. The killer was never found, nor did he strike again.

Eventually, the case was abandoned.

And all the time, he laughed. Laughed at their stupidity. Laughed at their short-sightedness.

They never knew it was him.

And they never knew that the motive was jealousy.

Jealousy inspired by one Hikari Kamiya.

And now here he sat, goggles on head, dressed in black, going to his victim's funeral. Tai was picking him up later.

And soon, he'd be buried for all eternity. And then Kari would be his. No rival to steal her intentions.

He stood up and swung the bedroom door shut, revealing his reflection in the full-length mirror on the back.

The goggles resting lightly on his head.

The black suit.

The spiky, blond hair.

The sapphire blue eyes that danced with suppressed sanity.

He stared back at himself and giggled.

The giggle grew louder and louder until it became hysterical.

And Takeru 'TK' Takaishi threw back his head and laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

__

Get rid of him

Put him out of the picture

Then Kari will be yours

Forever.


End file.
